Windsor Knots
by Jasey Rae1
Summary: Will helps Jack tie his tie and ends up getting a little bit more than he bargained for. One shot. Read & review!


"Will!" Jack called, opening the door to his friend's apartment.

"What?" Will answered, not moving from his spot on the couch.

"I need to borrow some clothes, Karen's taking me to a fundraiser and she wants her poodle to look nice, hope you don't mind!" Jack said all in one breath, going into Will's bedroom without waiting for permission.

"Fine, like it would matter if I said no," Will replied, sinking farther into the couch cushions.

"What's the matter with you, sourpuss?" Jack called from inside Will's closet, "You don't sound too good."

"Andrew broke up with me." Will mumbled his reply.

"You're better off without him, his head was shaped weird anyway," Jack shouted back.

"His head was_ fine_, Jack."

"Whatever, can you tie this for me?" Jack answered, coming out of the bedroom dressed in one of Will's nicer suits with a striped tie hanging around his neck.

"I've taught you how to tie a tie a million times, can't you do it yourself?" Will grumbled, flipping through the television channels.

"No, every time I try it just falls apart. Come on, why can't you just do this for me? Please? I'm going to be late!" Jack whined, walking over to the sofa and stamping his foot.

"Fine, fine," Will grudgingly agreed, standing.

He walked over to Jack and grabbed the ends of the tie, then, almost lazily, tied it into a Windsor knot, "See, Jack? It's really not that hard."

"Yeah, whatever," Jack replied, rolling his eyes.

"Just let me tighten it,"

"Can you try not to choke me like you did last time?" Jack asked, watching Will's hands carefully.

It was Will's turn to roll his eyes as he tightened the knot. It stuck near the top and Will began to tug at it lightly. His attempt to gently pull it loose failed when his hand slipped against the silk and jerked the tie. Jack stumbled forward and found himself nearly nose to nose with the older man. Will let out a shaky, nervous breath, but seemed frozen in place. Jack's breath didn't seem to want to come and the rest of his body appeared to be as stuck as his lungs.

Jack was sure that Will and everyone else in the building could hear his heart pounding and Will's stomach was turning flips that he thought would be able to shake the entire city. And then, gaining the ability to move again and before he could stop himself, Jack tilted his head slightly and moved forward faintly, his lips just barely brushing Will's before moving back again. Will's hands were shaking, still clutching Jack's tie as his breath caught in his throat. Jack's breath tickled Will's lips; he ran his hands up Will's sides, balling his shirt up in his fists, causing Will to gasp.

It seemed like an eternity that they stood there, their lips hovering merely centimeters away from each other, eyes locked, though the second hand on the clock only ticked four times before Will pulled Jack into him, smashing their lips together. The connection sent a jolt through both of them and Jack opened his mouth, running his tongue along Will's bottom lip, trying to urge Will's lips to part.

Will's lips were only slightly separated when the door to the apartment swung open and slammed against the wall. Both men jumped at the noise and scrambled apart, Will attempting to straighten his shirt and Jack running a hand nervously through his hair. Karen's heels clicked as she walked through the door, a martini in one hand, the other on her hip.

"Jack, I've been waiting in the limo for half an hour! You told me you'd be out in ten minutes!" She barked, taking a sip of her drink.

"I – Oh, sorry, Kare, I just had to get Will to tie my tie… I was just about to come down." Jack muttered in reply.

"Yeah, yeah, kiss your boyfriend goodbye and let's go before we're late!" She said, downing the remainder of her drink and placing the glass on the mantle.

The two men's faces flushed bright red at her comment, and they quickly turned away from each other.

"Well?" Karen said, "Let's go!"

She walked out into the hallway and pressed the button for the elevator.

"Thanks for the clothes and the, uh, tie," Jack said, looking at the ground.

"I, um, yeah, no problem," Will stammered, also looking at the ground and shuffled his feet uncomfortably.

Outside, the elevator doors opened and Karen stepped inside, and then poked her head out while holding the doors to shout at Jack, "If you don't get out here right now, you're walking!"

"I guess I'll see you later then," Jack said to Will, rubbing the back of his neck anxiously.

"Yeah, you'd probably better go before she calls her army of flying monkeys on you." Will smiled uneasily at his own joke.

"JACK!" Karen screeched again.

"I… I'm coming, Kare! Okay, then, bye, Will." Jack said, rushing out the front door.

"Bye," Will mumbled, crossing the room to close the door behind Jack.

He reached his front door just as the elevator doors began to slide shut, and caught Jack's eye once more. They both flushed red right before the elevator doors closed. Will shut his own door, then slid down it to the floor, running his tongue over his lips where Jack's had been just minutes before.

He leaned his head back against the door, and then asked himself out loud, "What the hell just happened?"

* * *

A/N: Ah, my second Will/Jack fanfic :) I love this one, I can definately see it happening. Anyway, I hope you like it too and maybe check out my other fics? Be sure to review!


End file.
